INUYASHA! Next Jewel Of Tame
by Serenity Dinago
Summary: "I, demon lord Yuro of the northern lands command the well of time to open and take this precious soul to safety till one day when it shall return and save these lands for all that live, well of time I give you the world's last hope." As the basket fell in to the well a blue light swallowed it. THIS SHOULD BE MY BEST ONE YET!


A large beast ran through the forest, sounds of a baby's cry could be heard. But the beast ran on to its destination.

"A battle looms ahead **Midoriko**. Will you fight without waiting for my grandson?"

"I do not have any other way to prevent it so I must! But before I do so I ask that you take your great granddaughter to the well. I do not want my heart to die with me."

The beast ran on, till it came upon a clearing. Cries could be heard from the basket in its large mouth. The beast slowed its pace and walked slowly to the well.

Placing the basket on the ground a bright shimmering light surrounded the beast taking away it's animalistic form and replacing it with that of a mans. The man bent down on one knee and caressed the cheek of the crying baby.

"Do not worry little one." He said as he reached in to his shirt and pulled out a note and put it in the basket along with a pendant.

"One day you will return to these lands." Placing the pendent in the baby's hands as it brought it to its mouth and began gnawing at it.

"Theo all will have vanished by the time you return, you must finish what your mother could not." He said as he picked the basket up and slowly walked to the well, as swirls of light waved around them.

"I, demon lord Yuro of the northern lands command the well of time to open and take this precious soul to safety till one day when it shall return and save these lands for all that live, well of time I give you the world's last hope." As the basket fell in to the well a blue light swallowed it.

"One day you will return to these lands little one I just hope I am alive and not to weary to aid you."

"Inuyasha we told Sango and Miroku we would be coming when it was mid day now come on!" Kagome yelled as she opened the well house doors

"waaaaaaa waaaaaaaaa hic waaaaaa."

"What the…" peering down in to the well Kagome gasped and ran to the door.

"INUYASHA COME QUICK!"

"God women I said I was coming Kiki decided she was hungry now what is it." Kagome took a squirming 7 month old out of Inuyasha's arms and pointed to the well.

"There is a baby in the well!" That was all he needed to hear as he swiftly climbed down the well then jumped out holding the basket with a crying baby inside.

"Who would put a baby in a well? Inuyasha….."

"Take the kid inside I will tell Miroku and Sango we will come another time." He said as he jumped in to the well. Kagome rearranged her daughter in one arm and picked up the basket handle.

"Let's get the two of you inside were it is warm." She said as she walked to her home.

"Kagome I'm back, Miroku and Sango said it was fine." He said as he walked through the door in to the living room to see his wife reading a note.

"I put her in the crib with Kiki. The note says her name is Serenity." Kagome said quietly.

"Let me see that." Inuyasha said as he picked the note from her and began to read.

_**To the last holder of the jewel of four souls please watch over this child and keep her safe. The child's name is Serenity and she is the last hope for our world thou the great and evil Naraku is dead he has left ….**_

"I can't read the rest looks like we are going to have to go and see the bastard. And here I was hoping we would not have to see him till Christmas or Kiki's birthday.

Pulling up to a overly large gate Inuyasha signed as he pressed the button to the intercom.

"Hay I know you can smell me so just open the gates." He said as the gates creaked open allowing him to drive up to a large house.

"Inuyasha to what do I owe the honor of seeing you and…your wife."

"Just can it you f-."

"INUYASHA! Not in front of the kids. Please Sesshomaru just let us in your niece is getting cold." A small beep came from the wooden door as it was opened. Walking down the long hall Kagome looked down in to the two seated stroller. She smiled at her daughter Kiki that was clapping her hands and attempting to call for her uncle. Then she looked over at Serenity, when she nodes a faint trace of a flower on her forehead.

'_I have seen that some where before, but where?' _Kagome thought as she pushed the stroller into Sesshomaru's office. As a excited laugh came from Kiki.

"Shemoo, shemoo!" She said trying to reach for him. Looking at her Sesshomaru smiled.

"Cute as always, but Inuyasha I did not know you had another…"

"I didn't she came from the well, with this note but neither Kagome or I can read the rest." Inuyasha said as he handed the note to Sesshomaru.

Looking at the note Sesshomaru looked at the child then burned the note with his poison.

"W-what did you do that for!"

"Inuyasha calm down I'am sure he did it for a reason. Sesshomaru please tell us what the note said." Glancing at Kagome, Sesshomaru blinked.

"What the letter said is of no consequence. Miko return home with your babe and the other and seal the well."

"Now hold on just one dame minute Sesshomaru! What the hell did it say and why do we need to seal the well!?" Walking to his desk Sesshomaru picked up his phone.

"Jaken call Shippo and have him bring adoption papers." He said as he hung up the phone and turned to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"As of this day." He pointed at Serenity. "This child shall be your adopted daughter and will be taking the last name of your miko's birth."

"Wait a minute Sesshomaru your not explaining anything…." Kagome pressed on but Sesshomaru turned his head.

"There is nothing more to say….. Take it all in brother for this is the last time you will see me I fear my age has caught up to me…. Now be gone!"

18 years later

Two girls ran up the shrine steps giggling

"I'am telling you, Akai was flirting with you!"

"I don't care if he was Kiki! I am so not interested, besides he is not my type."

"Oh and what is your type Se-rin-ity" Said girl blushed.

"Oh shut up." Serenity said as she walked in to the house.

"Mom we're home."

"Your bags for the camping trip are on the table but I want to both to go to the well house and put some heavy blankets in them right now!" Kagome yelled from in the kitchen.

Both girls grumbled and walked to a small shake containing the well.

"God this place is so creepy." Kiki said as she shivered. Sighing Serenity grabbed a latter.

"Then let's get the blankets and go then, come on I will hold the latter."

"Hay Kiki, I can see up your kimono."

"Then stop looking and hold the latter steady!" Giggling the girl gave a little flick to the other's kimono before grasping the latter. Glancing over to the well the girl's eyes narrowed.

"Hay Kiki, why did Kagome and Inu put sutras all over the well again?"

"Because '_mom' _and _'dad'_ think it is haunted, you know how much it hurts them when u call them by their names…"

"Well find out that your adopted does not help either Kiki" as the silence grew wind blasted the doors to the well house open as an ere voice spoke.

'_I fond you'_

"Serenity what was….that?"

'_holder of the a jewl more powerful then the __Shikon no Tama you will be mine!'_

_The voice said as both girls watched the seals burn off the well._

_"__Kiki what is happening!?"_

_"__I don't know grab the bags they should be heavy enough to keep up from blowing away! Yours has so many weapons it should keep a sky scraper grounded."_

_Both girls jumped and grabbed their bags , putting them on to help them stay on the ground. But the wind picked up._

_"__Kiki it is coming from the well!"_

_"__S-sernity help me!"_

_Looking over at her long to friend and sister she raced to reach for her hand as Kiki was being sucked in to the well._

_"__Hold on Kiki!"_

_"__D-don't let go!"_

_Both girls screamed as a shadow appeared from the well and grabbed hold of Serenity._

_"__Let her go!" Kiki yelled hitting the shadow only to have it slap her down in to the well_

_"__How dare you slap Kiki, and let go of me!" _

_Serenity yelled and a bright light came from her hands making the shadow disappear as she began to fall in to the well after Kiki_


End file.
